The False Shepard and the Lamb
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: AU. When Booker tries to console Elizabeth about killing, things take a turn for the good for once. Booker/Elizabeth. Rated M for Lemon
1. The First Lady

**I've decided to take a break from writing Avatar Fan Fiction and try my hand at Bioshock, since that's where my name is from. Now, if you haven't played Infinite, I would shy away from this story, but if you have, I hope you like it.**

Booker followed slowly as Elizabeth ran to the First Lady, after stabbing Daisy with the scissors and seeing that look on her face, he wasn't surprised that she was freaked out. Just as long as she didn't try to take off without him again, he knew that she was going to need her space. He remembered explaining to her that killing, sadly, got easier the more you committed it, Booker wanted to slap himself for even putting the notion in her head. It may have been the truth, these thugs that believed him to be a 'False Shepard' and tried to kill him, which makes it easier on the mind, but he shouldn't be telling this sheltered girl that killing was easy. He ran his hand through his hair, letting out a long sigh, he needed to apologize to the poor girl. Stepping into the First Lady, he shut the door behind him. Booker looked to his left, the controls were already set for them. Booker set his Bird's Eye down in the chair before going towards the shut wooden door. He rapped his knuckles against the wooden door, "Elizabeth, we need to talk about what happened." There was no answer, so he knocked again. Proving pointless, he finally decided to just go in. He barged in, "Elizabeth, I'm-" Booker stopped mid-sentence when he saw Elizabeth in front of him, her pony tail cut and completely naked. His eyes wouldn't move from her milky white and smooth skin. She covered up her breasts and crossed her legs.

"Mr. DeWitt!" She cried, "Why did you come barging in here?!"

He sighed, this 'Mr. DeWitt' bullshit again, "I wanted to check on how you were. I'm sorry." Elizabeth grabbed her discarded and bloody clothes to covered her body. "I wanted to apologize also."

She sat down on the red velvet seats, "For what Mr. DeWitt?"

"Please, call me Booker," He told her again, "I wanted to apologize for what I said before, about killing. I don't want you to think I'm some cold blooded killer…sometimes, in this world, especially here in Columbia it seems, you have to kill the bad people to save many more. Like if you hadn't have killed Lisa, then that boy would be dead." Elizabeth looked down at her feet for a silent moment. "If you ever need someone to talk to about this, you can always talk to me."

"Really?" She asked. Booker nodded, "Thanks Mr.-I mean, Booker." Elizabeth leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away a little before their eyes met, Booker felt his throat go dry and his pants starting to get a little bit tighter. Elizabeth's breath became ragged as she leaned in again, her lips getting closer to his. Booker couldn't help but think about his wife, it had been so long since he had been with a woman. He couldn't help himself, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, a quick intake of breath from her turned him on even more. Booker finally pressed his lips against hers, her hands left her clothes and held his scruffy face. He was surprised that her lips moved perfectly along with his, being one of the few people that have been in contact with her, it was surprising she was this good at it. Her hands traveled down to his tie, loosening it from around his neck and started to unbutton his vest underneath his coat. Booker stopped her hands, her blue eyes opened, "What's wrong?"

His eyes couldn't help but travel down to her chest for a split second, it only made it harder for him to talk. "I don't think we should do this Elizabeth, you're vulnerable and I still need to get you out of here. We aren't exactly in the safest of places."

"Please Booker," Elizabeth grabbed his hand and placed it against her right breast, a lustful gasp escaped her. "The only thing that has kept me company is Songbird and it isn't exactly the best to do this with." Booker gently squeezed her breast, making her breathing become heavier. "Just be careful with me Booker." Their lips met again and Booker hooked his hands underneath her smooth thighs and pulled them, forcing her onto her back. She let out a giggle as she bounced onto the couch, Booker hovered above her and continued to kiss her. Elizabeth continued to unbutton his vest and then his shirt. Booker regained a vertical position to shrug off his clothes, Elizabeth looked over his muscular chest, he had a couple scars along his arms and chest; she assumed it was from Wounded Knee. He pressed his bare skin against hers, the feeling of his body against hers stirred her loins; she wanted Booker now. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't going to go that fast. His lips left hers and traveled down to her neck, his scruff tickled her collar bone as he softly sucked on her neck. As his moved further down her body, a scarlet blush came over her face. Booker took her right nipple into his mouth, nibbling on the nub lightly, enough to get her to groan, "Booker." He couldn't tell if it was the fact that she was finally calling him by his first name or the way that she said it that brought the smile to his face. While he switched between her breasts, his hand danced down her stomach, the way he worked her body made her head start swimming. Going past her black curls, his hand was welcomed by a wet slit. Elizabeth moaned as his finger traced along her slit and his tongue flicked her nipple. "Please…Booker…" She whispered, the torture and anticipation was beginning to kill her. His middle finger dipped into her honey pot, he didn't make it far until he hit her virginity. Elizabeth's breathing became erratic, her chest rose and fell quickly, she whispered his name again and he couldn't resist it any longer. Booker kicked off his shoes and pulled down his pinstriped pants and briefs, freeing his cock from it's annoying constraints. "Wow," He looked over to Elizabeth who gazed at his length, "You're big." He gave her another kiss before he settled between her legs, he pressed his tip into her entrance.

"This is going to hurt," He warned her. "But it's going to feel better after."

"Do it," Elizabeth begged. Booker slowly pushed in, her sleeve gladly accepting him until he hit her hymen. It stretched along with him, he saw the discomfort on her face, but he continued on. For Elizabeth, he was going to slow, so he grabbed his ass and forced him in, breaking through her hymen. Tears pricked at her eyes as her body tensed up, Booker squeezed his eyes shut as her sleeve grabbed him like a vice grip. It was a few moments before she finally relaxed, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Go ahead." Booker slowly pulled out, he looked between them to see the light streak of blood on his shaft. He slowly pushed back in, her body tensed up again, but not as bad this time. He kissed her neck as he continued, he finally got a pleasurable response from Elizabeth. Once she stopped tensing up, Booker sped up his pace, Elizabeth closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. Her legs spread wider to let him in deeper, her heels rested on his lower back, her arms wrapped around his torso. Elizabeth whispered his name like a mantra as he thrusted into, her pitch climbed and her toes curled as she experienced her first orgasm. She held onto him as if it were for dear life as she came down from her orgasmic high. Booker took advantage on the situation and pulled her up with him as he sat on the couch with her on top of him. He pushed the bit of hair that had stuck to her damp face, sheen of sweat had covered both of their bodies. Elizabeth put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, her fingers going from the nape of his neck and entangled themselves in his hair. Booker lifted her hips up and brought her back down as he thrusted up, she moaned against his lips. He dug his nails into her soft backside, Booker couldn't help but relishing in the fact that he was screwing this beauty, everything about her was perfect, even the 'deformity' she had was perfect. Elizabeth bounced on his lap as he thrusted into her, his orgasm coming fast.

He wasn't sure if he should warn her or not about his orgasm, but he couldn't stop now. Booker moaned into her breasts as his hot cum shot into her, Elizabeth felt every shot, her walls occasionally squeezing around him. Booker wrapped his arms around her lower back and rested against the back of the couch, Elizabeth held his head against her chest. She gently stroked his hair as he felt his heartbeat steadily decreased. Booker looked up from her chest to see her smiling face, "That was amazing."

She chuckled, "You weren't so bad yourself Booker DeWitt." They rested in each other's arms, he admired the necklace he had gotten from that couple they continued to run into, with his suggestion and she picked the bird. It looked nice on her, to him, it seemed to symbolize how Elizabeth should be, a free bird, not locked in some cage like Comstock had her.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally spoke up, she nodded, "How did you know how to kiss? You seemed very knowledgeable for a person locked up for most of her life."

Elizabeth smiled, "Like I told you before Booker, being trapped in a tower with nothing but books and time on my hands, you would be surprised at some of the things I know how to do." They shared one last kiss before getting dressed. She searched around for some clean clothes as he put his pinstriped pants back on. "So Booker, this is it." He looked up to see her putting on a long blue skirt, a corset hung loosely off her body. "Paris…or New York."

Booker shrugged his shirt and vest back on, "Well…I'm pretty sure I have no debts in Paris and it might be a little better for me." He saw the shining smile light up Elizabeth's face. "So I guess we're heading to Paris." He put his jacket on and walked to the door, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him back into a kiss. Booker gladly accepted it before she broke away, he walked to the controls with a sly smile on his face. Ever since arriving here in Columbia, he didn't really care about bringing the girl to wipe away the debt, he was truly happy to be with her. "Next stop…Paris." He muttered to himself, not able to hear the distant sound of Songbird's cries.

**-SDB**


	2. The Salty Oyster Bar

**So I've been told that I should make it clear that this is an alternate reality where Elizabeth/Anna isn't Booker's daughter, but I have an explanation why later in the story. But anyways, read on:**

"Just keep a look out," Elizabeth told him, Booker rested against the wall beside the door. After massacring so many Vox Populi, he didn't expect any to come fight them anytime soon. His tired eyes curiously looked around until they screeched to a halt on her extended backside. It had been sometime since their time on the First Lady, they hadn't really had time to talk about 'them'. As she picked at the lock, her butt went rhythmically back and forth as she hummed a small tune, which he recognized from the cellar of the Graveyard Shift bar. A voice in his head called to take her right there, but with the nasty smell and dank looking environment, he assumed it wouldn't put her in the mood. He heard her silently curse, it was probably the first bad word that he had heard come from her mouth, her hand instantly covered her mouth, it seemed it was the first she had ever said. Her head quickly swiveled to him, he tried his best not to laugh at the look on her face. "You _didn't_ just hear _anything_," Elizabeth pointed a finger to him. Booker just chuckled and shook his head as he returned to scanning the room, "I can't believe this stupid lock is taking me this long."

Giving up on watching for Vox, he hung the Bird's Eye by the strap off his shoulder, "Well maybe the 'Salty Oyster' is where Comstock keeps his deepest secrets," Booker said sarcastically. Elizabeth stopped picking the lock again and shot him a look. He smiled, "Not funny, huh?"

"I liked it better when you were just cold about everything," Elizabeth muttered as she went back to the lock. He knew she was just kidding, but he couldn't help but realize she was right. It seemed like she was truly beginning to grow on him, he came into this like a job and now that he truly wanted to go to Paris with her, Booker really opened up to her. Elizabeth already knew more about him than many people did, Slate was to thank for that. A click came from the lock and it fell to the ground, "Finally, that pesky lock was going to be the death of me."

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, bringing a crimson blush to her face, "Thanks Elizabeth." Booker opened the doors and walked in, Elizabeth remained slightly shocked by the gesture.

Her hand gently touched her cheek, her mind drifted back to the romance novels that Song Bird would bring to her, though the things that her and Booker had done never happened because of the puritan nature, but she ran over every detail that was given. Imagining Booker as her lover made her stomach flutter. "Well, if you would to show your thanks like that all the time, I-" Booker pulled her down with him by the bar as a bullet flew out the open doors of the Salty Oyster.

"I guess we now know why the lock was so hard to get through," Booker muttered as he reached for his Hand Cannon that he kept on his belt for close range combat. He squeezed his left hand tightly as he felt the powerful Bucking Bronco vigor flow through his veins. "Stay down," He warned her, Booker quickly jumped up, shooting the vigor at the two Founder Policemen that had been held up in the bar, lifting them from the ground. With his deadly aim, he killed them both quickly. He went over to the doors and shut them, but got clipped in the shoulder by a bullet, eliciting a yelp from Elizabeth. Booker fell against the door and raised his gun to end the Founder that had been hiding. He slid down the door and sat on the ground, letting the pain sink in for a moment.

Elizabeth ran to his aid and saw the wounded arm, "Oh my Gosh Booker, are you okay?"

Booker nodded, "It's the not first time I've been shot and unfortunately it won't be the last." Her look didn't show that she believed him, "I knew what I was getting into, I'm going to be fine. Just help me up." She planted both of her feet as she used all of her strength to help up Booker's broad frame.

Once he was vertical, she immediately went towards the bar, "I think I saw a medical kit around here." Booker walked towards the hall as her head popped up from behind the bar, "Where are you going? I need to stitch you up."

"I'm making sure no one else is hiding so I don't have any _more_ holes in me," Booker called as he disappeared down the hall. Elizabeth sighed and rummaged through the small med-kit, gathering the supplies she would need to fix Booker's wound. She heard his footsteps as he came back into the room, his gun back in his on belt and his hand on his wound.

"Come on, I need to stitch you up," She told him.

Booker shook his head as he walked over to the bar, "We can't stitch it up yet…" He grabbed a knife from the table, eyeing to make sure it was clean. "The bullet is still inside." Panic came over Elizabeth, she was so used to just small flesh wounds, head wounds and straight thru bullets, but she hadn't had to dig a bullet out of him. He grabbed a fifth of whiskey and popped off the top, taking a long drink from it before removing his lips with a pop and hissed between his teeth. "It's not that far in, so you don't have to dig too far." He poured some whiskey over the knife, handing it over to Elizabeth as he began to strip off his upper clothing until he was shirtless. "Make it quick." Booker put the tie between his teeth as he poured some of the liquor on the wound, he groaned past the cloth. Elizabeth took a few deep breathes as she looked at the bloody wound, she had to be as careful as possible, not only to make sure she didn't damage anymore muscle than she needed, but she didn't want to hurt the man she had developed strong feelings for.

"I'm sorry Booker," She stuck the tip of the blade in and Booker groaned loudly as she continued to dig in. Elizabeth continued to whisper apologizes as she continued to dig into his skin until she felt that it was deep enough and attempted to pop it out. His groans became louder until she say the bloody bullet coming out along with the end of the knife. Using her nails, she picked out the bullet and removed the knife. "Are you okay?" She asked, he just nodded as she grabbed the bottle. "I'm just going to pour a little more on here to make sure it doesn't get infected." Elizabeth slowly tipped the bottle until it splashed on his wound, making him cry out in pain again. She felt it sting her heart, she wished she could just magically heal him so he wouldn't feel all this pain. Working quickly, she grabbed the needle and thread, "It's almost over," She tried to comfort him. Elizabeth stitched up the wound as quickly and perfectly as possible, she tied a knot in the end of the thread and used her teeth to bite off the end. She put a small amount of gauze over the wound and wrapped it. "There you go." Booker removed the tie from his mouth and grabbed the bottle, taking another long drink. "Does that _really_ help?"

Booker wiped his mouth with his forearm, "It more than helps." He turned to look at her and she curiously looked at the bottle, "Would you like some?"

She hesitantly reached for the bottle, but pulled her hand back, "I don't think I should."

Putting his shirt and vest on, Booker gestured towards the bar stool, "Take a seat, I'm going to pour you a drink." She did as she was told and Booker grabbed to glasses from under the bar, once she sat down, she smoothed out her skirt on instinct. He gave her one look and chuckled.

"What?" She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms under her chest.

"You don't need to be all 'proper' while drinking, it's not a 'gala'," He smiled. Elizabeth looked down at her position and leaned over, resting her elbows on the bar and hooked her heels on the bottom bar of the chair.

"Is this better?" She asked, not aware that the new position gave Booker a perfect view of her chest.

"A lot better," He tore his eyes off of her and turned back towards the wide selection of alcohol. His fingers danced over the top of the bottles as he decided what he should start with. Booker stopped at one that made him smile, "Here we go, 'The Blood of the Lamb'."

Elizabeth gave him annoyed look, "Tasteful." He popped the top off and filled both of their glasses halfway. She picked up her glass as he set down the bottle, "Don't you think that's a little much?"

"You'll be fine," He assured her, "I'm sure a whiskey named after you has to be good and I already know you taste good." A blush crossed her face as she took in the complement, she knew he had to be a little buzzed, in the short time that she had known him, he hadn't been so obvious with his flirtation. She brought the cup to her lips and took a slow drink, her eyes slammed shut as she felt the burn in her throat. Elizabeth coughed on her drink as Booker smiled past his glass. "You'll get used to it." She swirled the liquor in her cup for a little bit before sipping a little more, getting the same burning after taste. "The trick is to drink it all at once," Booker advised. She threw her head back along with the drink and swallowed it all, it burned liked all the other times, but she felt very warm now. The warmth spread to her extremities and she blinked her eyes a couple times, feeling the alcohol affect her brain. "There you go," Booker poured a little more into her empty cup. "How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth gave him a smile, "I feel _really_ good." With no tolerance, Elizabeth was already close to drunk with just one drink. She grabbed the cup again and downed it like before with no problem, more warmth spread through her body and she licked the whisky from her upper lip. Elizabeth felt her inhibitions drop as she looked at Booker, "You know…every time I look at you when you're not looking, I can't help but think I want you to be the man who I marry." Booker's eyes widened a little as Elizabeth giggled, "Oops, I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say that I can't help but think about what we did in the First Lady and how much I want to do it again."

"You are already drunk aren't you?" His answer was her resting her head against the bar and humming softly to herself, if he wasn't mistaken, it was the tune that she had been dancing to at the beach. Figuring they would be there for a while, he made sure to turn the lock on the front door, just in case anymore Founders decided to drop in on them. Booker turned around to see Elizabeth stumbling up from the bar, taking off the small coat she had on and tossing it on the bar. "You should probably sit back down Elizabeth," Booker warned, "You are too much of a lightweight to be moving right now."

She leaned back against the bar and she used her finger to urge him towards her, "Come here Mr. DeWitt, I want to show you something I've learned." Booker sighed and approached her, hoping that it would be easy to pick her up and set her down to rest in one of the diner booths he had seen. Once he got closer, she wrapped an arm around his neck before reaching behind her and grabbing his still untouched drink, quickly pouring it down her throat and smacking her lips with a satisfied sigh, "I want you Mr. DeWitt."

He ignored the formal name again, "Elizabeth, you are such a light weight." Booker picked her up bridal style and carried her down to the booth. She began to wiggle out of his arms and he finally set her down, Elizabeth pushed him down onto the seat and began to pull at his jeans as she got onto her knees. "What are you doing Elizabeth?" Elizabeth looked up at him and held a finger to her soft lips, giving a playful giggle before going back to work. With his barely inebriated state of mind, Booker decided to let it happen and lifted his hips as she pulled down his pants and underwear, his hardening cock starting to lift from his right thigh.

"While we were in the Bull Yard holding cells, I found a few dirty pictures of girls doing this and I wanted to try it with you," Elizabeth stroked him until he was fully hard and ran her tongue along the bottom side of his shaft, Booker let his head hit the cushioned seats and held his hand to his head, not believing that this pure and good girl could do things like this. Her left hand softly stroked him, her tongue circled around his pulsating head. Elizabeth's hand went past her skirt waistband and rubbed herself through her panties. A moan from Elizabeth increased Booker's pleasure, she heard him groan and her blue orbs looked up to him and pulled him from her mouth, a small strand of saliva still connected between her lips and his tip. "Did that feel good?" He nodded. Elizabeth lowered her head back on him and bobbed her head slowly, her fingers going past her underwear and dipping into her slick entrance. She imagined it was his fingers inside of her, playing with her as she pleasured him with her mouth. Another moan vibrated his shaft, Booker's hips instinctively thrusted up and his head hit the back of her throat, making her gag. She pulled him out of her mouth to cough, her hand still stroking him.

He lifted his head to look at the tears starting to run down her face, she wiped them away with her arm, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "You just caught me off guard." Elizabeth tried again, getting as much of him into her mouth as she could. Ignoring the urge to cough, inch after inch of Booker slid down her throat until her nose touch the small amount of hair above his cock. The feeling of being down her throat brought him to the edge, his cock expanded down her throat and the need for air suddenly hit her.

"Oh God," He moaned as he sent 5 large loads of cum down her throat, once he was finished, she was finally able to pull him out and take a deep breath. Booker pulled up his pants as Elizabeth recovered, he pulled her to him, laying her head on his chest. He saw her essence on her fingers and he brought them to his mouth, tasting her sweet juices. "I'll be sure to return the favor some time." He whispered. Booker kissed the top of her head as he embraced her, he rested his tired eyes, enjoying the same amount of rest he could get before he had to enter hell once again.

**-SDB**


	3. Fool's Code

**I decided to do a chapter without a lemon just to continue to build on the relationship between Booker and Elizabeth...I know, it's probably a little late, but I wanted to do it. So sorry if you were looking for another lemon, next chapter :D Oh, and yes, I've beaten the game, so I know about the relationship between the two, just for all of you who didn't realize I said it last chapter.**

Booker eyed the numbered lock and sighed, "It doesn't look like we're getting anywhere soon."

Elizabeth looked at the lock on the elevator's button, "It's a simple dual dial lock. My books said most fools keep the combination no more than 20 feet away."

Booker sighed, "Well, let's hope we find one of those fools." He walked back to the trashed counters, setting his sniper rifle down on the counter. Looking over towards Elizabeth, she was bent over looking at a bunch of papers on the ground; he still wondered if she did that to mess with him. Elizabeth stood upright and she stumbled a little, holding her head. "Are you still hung over?" He grinned.

"Just a little," Elizabeth told him, "I thought I drank enough water. Though, I think it's a little worth it." Booker's mind went to dirty places as she gave him her seductive smile. "Hopefully the next time we can get a break, we can go again." He was a little stunned, he wasn't expecting anything like that to come from the innocent and pure girl he had rescued from Monument Island no longer existed, but a lustful and beautiful girl took her place. Booker did his best to shake it off as went back to searching for the code, but his mind continued to think about Elizabeth. What came to mind the most was when they were in the Salty Oyster Bar, when she had said that she wanted him to be the man that she married. While it may be way too early to even be thinking about marriage, the idea of being with Elizabeth as man and wife would be a nice change of pace from his life of gambling, drinking and coming home to a cold empty apartment. He shook the thoughts from his head; he would first need to get them out of Columbia before thinking about that. Pushing over a couple books, he saw a code, "This might be it." Elizabeth came over to him to look at the code. "Why are you so keen on lock-picking and code-breaking?"

"If you put a person in a cage, they develop an interest in such things," She told him.

"I suppose so," Her hand went over his, covering the scars on his hand.

"And I won't be locked up again, Book-" She was interrupted by the sound of the curtain to their right going up, Booker turned to see the motorized version of Comstock. Elizabeth put a finger to her lips as a musical tune whistled out of the back of it. Her sapphire eyes moved to the ceiling as they heard the sounds of Songbird's arrival. A thud on the roof made Elizabeth pull Booker down with her to the floor as camera on a tripod fell to the ground, sparks flying from the now broken junk. Fear was evident in her eyes when she heard Songbird's 'voice'. He instinctively pulled her to him, her arms easily accepting him as her cheek rested against his chest. Booker peeked his head over the counter to see Songbird's green turn yellow. He quickly ducked as its head broke through the window, Booker's arm around Elizabeth got tighter as the yellow beam of light searched the small room. What was only seconds seemed to last hours for them before Songbird pulled its head out of the window and took off flying again, a distant screech notified them that it was safe to come out. She let go of him and got up, quickly walking towards the door, he couldn't see her face past her small brunette curtain of hair.

"Elizabeth," He called, but she ignored him, continuing to the dial. Booker pulled himself up with the help of the counter, "Elizabeth," Booker tried again, but she wouldn't listen. He walked over to her as she worked on the dial, "Elizabeth, you-"

"Promise me," She muttered.

Booker felt his protective side kick in, "I will stop him." She stopped and turned towards him, her pleading eyes staring into him.

"No…" Elizabeth shook her head, "That is an oath you cannot keep…" Her small hands grabbed his left hand delicately, "But promise me- if it comes down to it," His fingers barely touched her silk cheek before she put his hand around her neck, "You will _not_ let him take me back." She let his hand fall from her neck and to his side.

"It won't come to that, alright?" Booker said, he raised his hand back to caress her cheek, his thumb tracing over her lips, "I've already lost enough because I wasn't strong enough, but I won't let Comstock, Handymen or even Songbird take you." Her eyes began to water and she pulled him into a deep kiss, her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Elizabeth's back pressed against the button, the elevator doors opening.

Elizabeth broke away, she wiped her tears away, "I- I love you Booker." Before he could move his lips anymore, she pressed her finger to them, "You don't have to say it…I don't expect it…but hopefully one day, you can tell me." She gave him another kiss.

"Give me a second," He told her before hurrying over to get his sniper before joining her in the elevator, slamming his fist into the button before Elizabeth pulled him by his tie towards her and into another kiss. With her back against the elevator, he lifted her legs up so they hooked around his waist. Elizabeth lustfully moaned against his lips as he pressed against her heat.

"Oh Booker," She breathed. What neither of them noticed in their heat of passion was the fight in front of the Bank of the Prophet. His lips traveled down to her neck as her hands traveled down to the top button on his pants. A stray RPG sped towards the elevator and struck it, interrupting them and sent them and glass flying everywhere. Booker helped Elizabeth up from the ground, looking up at the skyline that led to the Bank. "It's so hard to get a moment to ourselves here."

Booker gave her a kiss, "I'll get you out of here soon Elizabeth." He pulled himself up on the now open edge of the broken elevator. "It should be easy with you having my back," He smiled. "Bring the Mosquito through when you get a chance." Booker jumped and caught the skyline before speeding off towards the fight. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile, seeing Booker this happy made her stomach flip. She focused on bringing the Mosquito through before getting down from the broken elevator, Elizabeth spotted a sniper rifle against the wall. She grabbed the clips and hopped on the skyline, following her man into battle.

**-SDB**


	4. Saving the Lamb

**Sorry it took me so long, but here it is. And to the people that read my Avatar Fan fics, I'll try to put out a new chapter or story or something soon, but I keep getting stuck on new story ideas that pop into my head. Anyways...**

Booker's limbs flailed in the air like a rag doll as he flew towards the building and crashed through the window, landing with a hard thud. He protected his head with his arms as he rolled across the hard wooden floor, a groan of pain escaped him as he finally stopped rolling. Blinking his eyes a few times, Booker felt the wave of pain finally catch up with him. Being thrown by a giant mechanical bird on a floating city and landing on something was good news in his book. Booker looked to his left to see his Hand Cannon still spinning on the wooden floor, just barely in reach. One arm holding his sore ribs, he reached for the gun when he heard Songbird land on the roof, the chandelier crashed on the floor next to him as his fingers barely got ahold of the gun. He rolled onto his back and pulled back the hammer as Songbird pulled off a chunk of the ceiling as if it were picking an apple off a tree. Booker pointlessly pointed his gun at the mechanism as he jumped down and landed above him, Songbird's yellow eye turning red as he was about to strike.

"Stop! Stop it!" He looked to see Elizabeth come into the room, Booker wondered how she had gotten here so fast. "Stop it! Don't hurt him, I love him!" Songbird didn't listen as he softly pushed her aside. Before he could strike again, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…" Elizabeth yelled again, Songbird froze and turned back to Elizabeth. "I never should have left…I never should have left," Tears started to pour down her face, "Take me back…Take me…" Songbird's eye turned to yellow as Booker felt his heart drop. He couldn't break his promise he had made Elizabeth, he couldn't let Songbird take her back to her death…back to Comstock. "Take me home…please." His eyes turned green as she held his giant claw. She looked at him as Songbird took her in his hand.

"Elizabeth…no," Booker finally spoke up. "I can't let you go back to him Elizabeth, I promised you."

As Songbird took her, she passed closely by him, grabbing for him, "I love you Booker," She whispered before Songbird smashed a hole through the wall and took off.

Booker used all his strength to push himself up and staggered towards the hole, he couldn't see anything through the storm. "ELIZABETH!"

* * *

After sneaking around the Boys of Silence and listening to the confusing Voxophones, not to mention the heart breaking tears that he heard his love's screaming voice through, Booker finally made it to the Warden's office. He pulled the lever and looked up at the screen, seeing the door to Elizabeth open, "Finally, now to go rescue her." Turning around, his heart stopped as he was face to…metal helmet with a Boy of Silence. "Fuck," His curse word was drown out by the earsplitting wail of the Boy before he disappeared. Booker heard men rush into the previous room, he readied his Bird's Eye, with Elizabeth's life on the line, he was in no mood to mess with these men. He felt the Bucking Bronco vigor powering up as he walked into the room. The men were running up the main stair case as he unleashed it, sending them all up in the air. With his increased clip, he quickly fired and dropped all of them from the air, he changed his clip as he went down the stairs, the only thing on his mind was Elizabeth's cries now. Booker wasn't surprised when he was met with more resistance, changing his vigor to Possession, his left now surrounded with a green wisp. He shot it at the furthest man as he switched to his Hand Cannon to get more up close and personal, Booker took care of anyone that got in his way along with the possessed man, gunning down his own men. Once the last man fell, Booker saw his vigor wear off on the man and place the gun under his chin. He quickly went down the stairs as he heard three shots go off. Taking the elevator back down, he finally reached the now open door. "Elizabeth!" He called as he heard her cries of pain once again, "Hold tight, I'm coming!" Booker ran around the corner and saw the tear, the twins standing behind it. "What…it's a tear? What is it…"

"Why do you ask 'what'?" Robert asked.

"When the delicious question is 'when'?" Rosalind finished.

Before they could continue, Booker interrupted, "Will you two just stop? I understand you are probably getting your rocks off on this, but I need to find Elizabeth, _now_." The two smiled as the light flickered and they disappeared, "Of course," He growled. Booker continued into the Operating Theater, in the broken room, he saw the silhouette of a woman. "Elizabeth," He breathed, Booker quickly crossed the gap.

"As you can see Booker," He heard her soft voice, "The lunatics are running the asylum." She threw her arms out in, what he assumed was, exhaustion. "They don't even listen to me anymore. All I can do is watch as what I set into motion slides into its terminal stage. It took all I had left in me just to bring you here."

The confusion had finally reached its boiling point, "Elizabeth, I don't understand. I heard you screaming, I was…I was coming to get you. Are we…"

"Here, take my hand," She reached out to him. Booker took her hand and his eyes widened as he saw the old face of Elizabeth as she pulled him up onto the stage with him. More questions and no answers hit him when he saw New York burning, just like he had seen in his dream. He looked at her as she looked over the city. "'The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne, and drown in flames the mountains of man'." Elizabeth looked back at him, "Say what you will about Comstock, he was one hell of a fortune-teller. It wasn't the torture that broke me. It wasn't the indoctrination…it was time." Her words sank in him as he watched the city being engulfed in flames, buildings collapsing and people dying in the streets. "Time rots everything Booker…even hope"

He felt tears prick his eyes as he reached out and cupped her cheek, "I was coming Elizabeth." Her hand went over his and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb, she had missed his touch.

"Songbird, he always stops you," She told him.

"Yes, but I would find a way," Booker told her, "Elizabeth, I wanted to take you away from here, we were so close."

Her tired blue orbs looked at him, "Booker…it's too late for me. I brought you here for your sake. Yours and Hers. Here," She pulled out a note and handed it to him.

He looked over the coded message, "What is this?"

"It's for her," She said, "She'll know how to read it."

"What does it say?"

"It's advice," Elizabeth replied.

"On what?"

"On how not to become me," She raised her hands, about to send him back, "And Booker…when you save her…make sure you show her that you love her Booker." Everything went white and we was transported into a nice room, what he assumed was what the room looked like in his time.

His head turned when he heard Elizabeth's cries, "There's still time…"

* * *

Quickly going down the stairs, he stepped over the giant cords into the torn room. He ducked his head as some sparks flew past his head and stepped over the broken glass. Booker saw her tensed body, her eyes slammed shut. "Elizabeth," He held her hand and stroked her cheek with his other hand. Her eyes opened and her body relaxed a little. To see her youthful face again made him smile, he helped her up. He almost freaked out when he saw the giant needle in her back, but he decided to keep it to himself, "It's okay, okay, I'm going to fix this. You ready?"

Elizabeth sighed, "Just do it." Booker grimaced as he wrapped his fingers around the syringe and pulled, she groaned as he pulled it fully out, he tossed it to the floor. He went around the chair and kneeled down to look at her face as she still shook from the pain.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Elizabeth, I should have never allowed Songbird to take you," Booker apologized.

She softly smiled, "As long as you saved me Booker…I don't mind." He leaned up and kissed her softly, before her arms went around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

"We need to go find an airship," He mumbled against her lips as she continued to kiss him.

She pulled away, "Booker, we can't just leave, we need to go find Comstock. I need to stop him."

"I can't let you go after him Elizabeth…I will not let you kill him," Booker told her, he never wanted to see the look on her face after Daisy.

Elizabeth got off the chair and grabbed her coat, "Really, Booker?" Her voice grew darker than he would have liked to hear it. She shrugged on the coat as the tear that she had made earlier returned, "What are _you_ going to do to _stop_ me?"

Even though this new dark Elizabeth scared him, he still stood tall, "Not a damn thing, because I'm going to do it for you." As the tornado grew bigger, Elizabeth closed the tear, her eyes traveling down to the floor. "I just don't want you to get hurt Elizabeth and going after Comstock is more dangerous than everything we've done so far, this is a suicide mission."

"Then I guess we should make our last minutes count," She kissed him again, making him back up to the chair until he sat down. Elizabeth pushed him down, so that he was seated like she was earlier and she began to work on his belt.

Booker grabbed her hand, "Elizabeth, this isn't the best time to do this and Comstock might get away if we don't hurry."

She ignored his protests and pulled down his pants and underwear, then straddled him, he groaned as she pressed against his hardening cock. "Then I guess we're going to have to hurry." Elizabeth reached down between them, moving her underwear aside and guided him into her. A soft gasp left her lips as she slowly seated herself on him. It was weird to see her take control, but Booker allowed her to do whatever she wanted. Her small hands rested on his chest as she slowly rode him, contrary to the last time they had sex, they both let every detail burn into their minds. Booker pushed himself up to her face and captured her lips, his left arm going around her waist and his hips thrusted into her. Elizabeth shuddered in pleasure as he moved with her, she let her eyes close as she floated in the ecstasy. He pulled her loose corset down, her breasts spilled out over the top and he took one of her nipples in his mouth. She whispered his name every other thrust, each one going deeper into her. Booker finally had enough and flipped them around, setting her down softly when he remembered the syringe that was in her back. After kicking off his pants, he planted his feet on the ground and furiously thrusted into her, driving her completely wild. "Booker!" She cried as she squeezed his shaft, bringing him over the edge and came deep inside of her. He panted against her neck as he recovered from his orgasm. "I love you Booker…"

"I love you too Elizabeth," He whispered. They shared one last kiss before Booker got dressed, Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the man, they only had one more obstacle to face before she could be together with the man she loved without any interruptions. "Alright…time to find Comstock." Booker stopped himself when he remembered about the note, "Oh, this is for you."

**There's your short lemon, I didn't really want to add it, but I promised last chapter. But next chapter, they finally go up against Comstock :D**

**-SDB**


	5. Wipe Away the Debt

"Stand back, I'm ending this," Booker said, being this close to the end of this hell, after all the blood and sweat, he couldn't wait to get his hands on Comstock's neck.

Elizabeth turned around, "Booker, no. This is between me…and him."

"You are walking into a trap-" He began as the door opened up to a pristine room. A wooden pathway let up to an altar that the older man stood behind, a stained glass window of him, Elizabeth and the people of Columbia cast a yellow glow in the room. The trickling of the waterfalls rang through-out the room as the door came to a stop.

"I need to do this," Elizabeth told him as they walked into the room. Booker looked around as Comstock smiled at the young girl.

"Come here child," Comstock told her, he could see her hesitation and he chuckled lightly, "Well come on, I don't bite." As she approached, he smiled as he looked at her, "My, my how you have grown."

Elizabeth balled her small fists, "Tell me…what am I?" She asked as she slowly walked closer to him. He held out his hand to her and much to Booker's grimace, she took it.

"Look at you child, you're a mess," Comstock noted the dirt all over her.

"Hey, let go of her," Booker finally spoke up as he pulled her closer to him.

Booker clenched his jaw as Comstock ignored him and picked up the sponge from the water, "Elizabeth, everything I've done, I've done it to keep you safe." He softly washed her hand as he spoke.

"Safe from what?" She asked, wanting answers to the many questions that continued to pile up.

"'The seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flames the mountains of man'," Comstock repeated the propaganda that Booker had seen all around Columbia. "_But_, the archangel revealed something else. 'Beware Prophet, Beware the False Shepard, Booker DeWitt'," He turned towards Booker, who wanted to just blast the look off his face with his rifle. "'For he shall be as a wall between her and destiny'."

"Why?" Elizabeth pled.

The conversation had shifted from Elizabeth to him, "DeWitt, I'm a fool-"

"Now you're starting to make sense," Booker interrupted as Comstock walked towards him.

"I've sent mighty armies to stop you," The man chose to ignore his interruption again. "I've rained fire on you from above," He moved his arms in the air for emphasis. "I did all of that to keep you from her…when all I needed was to tell her the truth…" Comstock finally turned back to Elizabeth, holding his hand out to her again. "Ask him child. Ask him what happened to your finger." Comstock grabbed her again, making his blood boil. "Ask DeWitt!"

Elizabeth fought back, "Let go of me…"

"Ask him! Ask the False Shepard! Tell her! Tell her False Shepard! Tell her the truth!" He yelled as he continued to pull on her. Elizabeth continued to try to get him off when Booker finally interviened. He grabbed Comstock's hand and made him let go before grabbing the man's neck. The brief moment of familiarity while looking into Comstock's eyes passed quickly as his anger finally came out.

"She's your daughter you son of a bitch! And you abandoned her!" Booker slammed the back of Comstock's head against the altar.

"Says you," Comstock spat as Booker pulled him back up to his level. "Why do you think I've tried to keep you from taking her DeWitt? Don't you think I would have a _real_ reason why I would spend so much time covering my tracks to make sure you didn't get your hands on her?"

Booker just let the clue pass, "Because I would come and take her from your little 'Prophecy', I came to get her to wipe away my debt."

The older man laughed, "You _really_ don't remember do you DeWitt? You don't remember your precious _Anna_." Booker paused. "Don't you recognize her DeWitt? Even with a different name? Elizabeth is _Anna_." Elizabeth covered her mouth with her hand at the confession. Booker's mind seemed to blank as it tried to recall the memory, but for some reason there was a block.

He just shook his head of the thoughts, "You're a liar." Booker tightened his grip on Comstock's neck and bashed his head against the altar again, his body went limp and fell to the ground. The rage against the man didn't cease, so he stomped on his neck for good measure. As he finally relaxed, he looked up to see Elizabeth's shocked gaze. He tore his eyes away and refused to look at her again, "Let's go…"

* * *

Booker stumbled against the railing as the last Vox hit the ground, he caught a couple Repeater bullets to the arm and threw off his balance. "Booker," He heard her call his name over the high rushing winds. Taking his time, he walked over to the bow of the ship as she leaned against the railing.

"What?" He asked with a sharp tone, he tried to sound sincere because of her tone, but he couldn't. "What is it?"

She pointed to the partially destroyed Monument Island, "You can use Songbird to bring the whole damn thing down…and destroy the siphon."

"And that's what you want?" Booker asked, trying to ignore the pain in his arm.

"It's the only way we can find out the truth…about us…about what Comstock was talking about," She turned her body towards him.

Booker didn't look away from the golden angel, "Do you really want to know…what if we find out something we don't want to know Elizabeth? I think I'd rather stay in the dark about it…"

Elizabeth shoved the whistler in Booker's hands, "I don't care about what we find out Booker. Father or not, I still love you." Booker winced at the mention of name 'Father'. He looked down at the whistler and sighed, he knew he would have to. Booker played the familiar tune and Songbird came swooping down past them and pulling up into the dark skies before spiraling down into the Monument. A loud explosion went off as the siphon was destroyed, emitting a blue glow that blew pass them. Booker dropped the sparking whistler and turned to Elizabeth to see her hair glow white.

"Elizabeth," He called, her gaze remained on her hands as if seeing them for the first time. Booker turned back towards the explosion to see Songbird coming towards them. "E-Elizabeth, Songbird…he's coming for us!"

She looked up and held out her hand, "No…he isn't." Booker covered his eyes as a bright light engulfed them. He stood still for a couple moments as he heard soft music and the sound of water droplets hitting the floor. Booker removed his arm to see they were in front of pane of glass that was the only barrier between them and the bottom of the sea. "Where is he?" He hesitantly asked and was answered when the giant mechanic bird swam up to the window, Booker feared he would break it once his claws touched the window. Songbird clutched its chest as Elizabeth whispered for him to let go. He felt guilty as Elizabeth watched her only connection to the outside world for over 20 years die and he didn't feel a thing for it. As Songbird slowly sank, the marvelous sight of an underwater city. "I'm sorry about Songbird Elizabeth…but what is this place?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"It's a doorway," Elizabeth told him, "One of many…this way."

He cocked an eyebrow, "A doorway? What are you talking about Elizabeth?" She went down the hall and he huffed and followed her to a small submarine like sphere. Once he got in, she pulled the lever and they were off, they rose up in the deep depths of the unknown city and watched it as they floated to the surface. Booker had a weird feeling of Déjà vu when he saw the lighthouse in front of them. As the submarine propelled itself towards the lighthouse, Booker looked at Elizabeth's smiling face, wondering what she knew that he didn't.

"Come on," She pulled him as they reached the wet steps. Once she made it to the door, she tried to pick it, but failed. "Huh…I can't pick it. I thought once I got here, I could fully control it," She clenched her fists in anger, but surprise came across her face and looked into her open palm with amazement.

"What?" He looked at her hand to see a key had appeared, "Okay, I have to admit, _that_ is possibly the weirdest thing that has happened today…and I'm comparing that to a flying mechanical bird that was chasing me all over a floating city in the sky."

Elizabeth just smiled and unlocked the door, "I think I can control it now…go ahead and go through." Booker stared at the door, then to Elizabeth who just gave him a nod. He took a breath and pushed the door open.

* * *

Booker pushed his way through the people as the preacher called for him, he turned around only to see Elizabeth there now, "You didn't go through with it…"

"A dunk in the water won't cleanse the things that I have done Elizabeth," Booker squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his face. Elizabeth pulled his hand away and held his hand, pulling him from the water. "Let's get out of here, these doors are like tears right? Just open one up to Paris so we can be done with this, we can just live our lives and forget about all of this."

Elizabeth stood on the last step and smiled softly at him, "No Booker, not until you learn the full truth."

He pulled his hand roughly from hers, surprising her. "He was right, wasn't he Elizabeth? You are my daughter…aren't you?"

"Come on Booker," She told him, leading the way up the path. "You need to see it for yourself." Against his better judgment, he followed her up and went through the door. He stood in his apartment, a crib in front of him.

"I don't remember this," He whispered, Booker looked down at the baby girl in the crib. "There was no baby…"

"Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt," He turned to see Robert Lutece standing in the doorway.

"Robert Lutece…he was the one who made the deal with me…but not like this," Booker said, looking towards Elizabeth who was leaning against the wall. "I wouldn't have made this type of deal…"

Elizabeth's neutral expression didn't change, "You can't leave the room until you do…" Booker looked back down at the baby as Robert repeated the phrase he had come to know too well. He finally picked up the baby and looked at Elizabeth.

"I can't…" His voice cracked. "I can't do this…"

"Eventually, you'll do what he wants Booker," Elizabeth told him. As he looked down at the black haired and blue eyed girl, he didn't need to hear it to put it all together, thanks to the Voxophones around Columbia. Everything went black as he grasped his head, everything flooded back to him, branding himself, chasing after Anna and Lutece and of course when the tear closed on Anna's pinkie. Then Robert and Rosalind pulling him through the tear and creating the new memories as he was dragged to the boat. Booker covered his face with his hands as everything was put back in place.

"I can't believe it…I gave you up...you're my daughter…" He whispered. Booker felt her hand rest on his shoulder.

"Not so fast Mr. DeWitt," She answered. Booker uncovered his face to see he was sitting on the staircase on the house he and his wife had lived in before her death. Before he could ask anything, there was a knock on the door. He watched as his wife went to the door, Booker saw her long black hair that he missed pressing his face into once they were in bed, her blue dress that she spent nearly hours making sure was just perfect for him when he came home. His brow furrowed when the door opened and his old war buddy, Eli, stood at the door.

His wife looked back into the house, as if to make sure no one was watching her, "Eli, what are you doing here? Booker is resting right now."

Eli pushed his way in, she shut it behind him, "I heard the news about the pregnancy…are you going to tell him?"

"No, if I told him, it would break his heart," She said.

"He deserves to know that the child that you are carrying isn't his, it's mine," Eli pointed to himself, "While he was out drowning his sorrows with whiskey and gambling your money away, you were telling me that you would run away with me."

Booker ran his hand through his hair as the giant bombshell was dropped on him, "I don't want to hear any more of this." Before he knew it, they were back at the lighthouse, water wetting both of their clothes.

"So I'm not your Father…Eli is…" Booker finally said, Elizabeth nodded. She saw a few tears escape his eyes before he quickly wiped them away, "Can we leave yet?"

She shook her head, "No…we still have to take care of Comstock Booker, he is still alive in a million other worlds."

Booker stood up and did what he did best, pushed his emotions down, "Fine…let's go." Elizabeth tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. It stung her heart, but she knew she would have to let it go with the weight that had just been dropped on him. Booker pushed the door open to the river that he would have been baptized in, but this time, they were on top of the hill. Another Booker and Elizabeth were down in the water. "What's going on?" He asked.

"This is from a reality where I _am_ your daughter," Elizabeth explained, "Where you didn't save Eli's life and you didn't barge into the room while I was changing." Booker could barely make out the conversation, but his attention turned away from his Elizabeth to the many that appeared in the water.

"Smother…Smother…Smother," They all repeated.

"And what name shall you take my son," The preacher's voice rang out.

"He's Zachary Comstock," One of the girls grabbed the Booker's right arm.

"He's Booker DeWitt," Another grabbed the other arm.

"I'm both…" Both Bookers whispered as the one in the water was put into the water and they held him down.

"Comstock is the Booker that accepted the baptism," Elizabeth told him, "With the many choices you make, two worlds are created in which you either did something or didn't."

As the other Elizabeth's started to disappear, they both stayed silent as the gentle breeze was the only thing remaining. "What now?"

"We can go to Paris or New York…or where ever," Elizabeth said, "We can live the life that you said you wanted…or I can take you to where ever you want and it will be the last you see of me. It's up to you."

She bit her bottom lip in anticipation for his answer, she didn't want to be away from Booker, but with how he had been taking everything, Elizabeth was unsure about what he wanted. Finally, he looked to her, "How about you show me around Paris?" She smiled and opened up a tear, the city lights lit up the tear. Elizabeth held out her hand to Booker which he gladly accepted and they both stepped through.

**So this will be the last chapter that will skip over time, the rest of the chapters will have no to little time skips. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, sorry about last chapter, I rushed the end a lot and it wasn't the best.**

**-SDB**


End file.
